staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
08 Września 2000
06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.50 Sądne dni (The Home Court) (5) - serial komediowy, USA 1995, wyk. Pamela Reed, Meagan Fay, Meghann Haldeman, Breckin Meyer (22 min) 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 - program publicystyczny 08.25 Giełda 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Rycerz Piotruś herbu Trzy Jabłka - serial animowany, Francja (30 min) (dubbing) 09.10 Tut-Turynka - program dla dzieci (stereo) 09.30 Miganki - program dla dzieci (stereo) 09.40 Dam sobie radę - program dla dzieci 10.00 Tajemnicza kobieta (53/120) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999-2000, reż. Jose Alcalde, wyk. Carolina Tejera, Juan Carlos Vivas, Mariano Alvarez, Luis Fernandez (43 min) 10.50 Cafe Fin de Siecle: Dzieci kwiaty (1968-75) - program dokumentalny (powt.) 11.10 Taki jest świat - magazyn 11.25 Polska w ogniu: O honor żołnierza - program Bogusława Wołoszańskiego (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.25 W krainie wielkich puszcz 12.45 Namiętność i raj (Passion and Paradise) (1/8) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1989, reż. Harvey Hart, wyk. Armand Assante, Catherine Mary Stewart, Kevin McCartgy, Rod Steiger (25 min) (powt.) 13.15 Studio sport: Tour de Pologne - 5 etap Szczawno Zdrój - Wałbrzych 13.25 Euro Eco Meeting - Złotów 2000 - koncert 13.55 Mam sprawę - program edukacyjny 14.00 Rodowody. Polskie młyny i wiatraki: Urzędów - magazyn 14.20 Mam sprawę - program edukacyjny 14.35 ABC reformy edukacji: Aktywne metody nauczania (1) 14.45 English and Arts: Sztuka gotowania (3) - program edukacyjny 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Studio sport: Tour de Pologne - 5 etap Szczawno Zdrój - Wałbrzych 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Namiętność i raj (Passion and Paradise) (2/8) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1989, reż. Harvey Hart, wyk. Armand Assante, Catherine Mary Stewart, Kevin McCartgy, Rod Steiger (25 min) 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.05 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny (stereo) 18.30 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 19.00 Wieczorynka: Fraglesy - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1982 (25 min) (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.10 Michał Strogow, kurier carski (Michele Strogoff - il corriere dello zar) (1/4) - serial kostiumowy, Włochy/Niemcy 1999, reż. Fabrizio Costa, wyk. Paolo Seganti, Lea Bosco, Hardy Kruger Jr., Esther Schweins (45 min) 21.00 Piątek z Jedynką: Enrique Iglesias znowu w Polsce, Taksówka Jedynki 22.20 W parlamencie świata - reportaż Kamila Durczoka 22.40 Monitor Wiadomości 23.05 Sportowy flesz 23.10 Studio sport: Kronika Tour de Pologne 23.25 Człowiek bomba (Human Bomb) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Anthony Page, wyk. Patsy Kensit, Jurgen Prochnow, Robert Spitz, Dorian Healy (94 min) 01.05 Daleko na północy (Far North) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1988, reż. Sam Shepard, wyk. Jessica Lange, Charles Durning, Tess Harper, Donald Moffat (86 min) 02.30 Motown Live (13) - program dokumentalny (stereo) 03.10 14 dni dożywocia (14 Tage Lebenslanglich) - film kryminalny, Niemcy 1997, reż. Roland Ruso Richter, wyk. Kai Wiesinger, Michael Mendl, Katharina Meinecke, Axel Milberg (103 min) 04.55 Zakończenie programu 7.30 Dziennik krajowy 7.50 Studio urody - magazyn 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Złotopolscy (227) - telenowela 9.00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu 15.00 Badziewiakowie (1) - serial komed., Polska 15.30 Na maksa - teleturniej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Złotopolscy (228, 229) - telenowela 17.05 My to Europa - program public. 17.30 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Sukces (1) - serial obycz., Polska 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.30 Festiwal Kraków 2000 20.00 II Mazurska Biesiada Kabaretowa (1) - program rozryw. 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Radio Powstańcze Błyskawica (39): 8 września 1944 21.35 Dwójkomania 21.40 Mary Reilly - horror, USA 23.20 Niezwykłe akcje ratowania zwierząt (3/4) - serial dok., USA 23.50 Atak jednostki Z - film sensac., Australia 1.25 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 7.00 Grupa Specjalna EKO (13) "Ślimacze tempo" - serial anim. 7.25 Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - serial anim. 7.30 Jabłko Newtona (24) - serial dla młodzieży 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 8.30 Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 9.00 Kassandra (129, 130) - serial 10.00 Telezakupy 10.30 Słoneczny patrol - serial 11.15 Grajmy w szachy - program cykliczny 11.40 Browary polskie: "Browar Gotzów w Okocimiu" - felieton 11.55 Dom pełen zwierząt: "Choroby cywilizacyjne u zwierząt domowych" 12.10 Spisane na kamiennych tablicach: W co wierzymy? 12.30 Eastenders (120) - serial 13.00 Psychiatria bez lęku i wstydu - magazyn 13.30 U siebie - program etniczny 14.00 To jest temat - reportaż 14.15 Tour de Pologne 15.10 Euro Eco Meeting 15.30 Kość niezgody - program public. (powt.) 16.00 Studio Trójki 16.10 Panorama 16.15 "Z wędką" - magazyn wędkarski (powt.) 16.25 Bez ściągi - program dla młodzieży 16.55 Pętlowa lista przebojów - program dla młodzieży 17.15 Kontury - magazyn kulturalny 17.30 E O L - Warmińsko - Mazurski Magazyn Telewizyjny 18.00 Panorama - wydanie główne 18.20 Punkt - temat dnia 18.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy w Trójmieście - magazyn 18.50 Studio Trójki 19.00 Koszykówka: Lech Basket Liga: MKS Pruszków - Legia Królewskie W-wa 21.00 Małe ojczyzny 21.30 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 21.40 Panorama morza 22.00 Eastenders (120) - serial (powt.) 22.30 Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny (powt.) 23.00 Sport na luzie - magazyn rekreacyjno-sportowy 23.25 Muzyka - łączy pokolenia!? - program rozrywkowy 0.20 Zjazd rodzinny - film 1.50 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 (WP) Grupa specjalna Eko (13/26) - serial animowany, Australia 1997 (23 min) (dubbing) 07.25 (WP) Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1984 (5 min) (dubbing) 07.30 (WP) Jabłko Newtona (24/26) - serial popularnonaukowy, USA 1992, reż. Sheldon Erickson/J.Weihe (26 min) 08.00 Telewizyjny numer warszawski 08.10 Saga rodów - historia rodów warszawskich (powt.) 08.25 Prognoza pogody 08.30 (WP) Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09.00 (WP) Kassandra (129,130/300) - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Słoneczny patrol (Baywatch) (2) - serial przygodowy, USA 1995, wyk. Pamela Anderson, David Hasselhoff, Jeremy Jackson, Billy Warlock (42 min) 11.15 (WP) Grajmy w szachy - magazyn 11.40 (WP) Browary polskie: Browar Gotzów w Okocimiu - felieton 11.55 (WP) Dom pełen zwierząt: Choroby cywilizacyjne u zwierząt domowych - magazyn 12.10 (WP) Spisane na kamiennych tablicach: W co wierzymy? 12.30 (WP) Eastenders (120/130) - telenowela 13.00 (WP) Psychiatria bez lęku i wstydu - magazyn 13.30 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 14.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 14.15 (WP) Tour de Pologne - relacja z wyścigu 15.10 (WP) Euro Eco Meeting 15.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 15.35 07 zgłoś się - serial kryminalny, Polska 1984, reż. Krzysztof Szmagier, wyk. Bronisław Cieślak, Zdzisław Kozień, Edmund Fetting, Zdzisław Tobiasz (80 min) 16.55 Audiotele - konkurs 17.00 Powstanie Warszawskie (39/63): Dzień trzydziesty dziewiąty - cykl dokumentalny 17.10 Medaliści olimpiad: Józef Szmidt - program sportowy 17.25 Komunikaty i ogłoszenia 17.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 17.45 Sekrety Warszawy i Mazowsza (powt.) 17.50 Wiadomości sportowe 18.00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.20 Wieści z Ratusza 18.35 Podróże z WOT 18.50 Z archiwum kuriera 19.00 (WP) I liga koszykówki: mecz Pekaes Pruszków - Legia Królewskie Warszawa 21.05 (WP) Małe ojczyzny 21.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 21.35 Wiadomości sportowe 21.40 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Eastenders (120/130) - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23.00 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 23.25 (WP) Muzyka łączy pokolenia!? - magazyn 00.20 (WP) Zjazd rodzinny (Family Reunion: A Relative Nightmare) - film obyczajowy, USA 1995, reż. Nael Israel, wyk. Mellissa Joan Hart, Jason Marsden, David L. Lander, Susan French left|thumb|80x80px 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Jeździec srebrnej szabli (30) - serial anim. 7.25 Batman (108) - serial anim. 7.50 Polityczne graffiti - program public. 8.00 Skrzydła (2) - serial komed. 8.30 Herkules (60) - serial fantast. 9.30 Zbuntowany Anioł (74) - telenowela 10.30 Fiorella (24) - serial obycz. 11.30 Bill Cosby i straszne dzieciaki (44) - serial komed. 12.00 Dharma i Greg (4) - serial komed. 12.30 Sekrety rodzinne - program rozrywkowy 13.00 Macie co chcecie - program rozrywkowy 13.30 Miodowe lata (51): Obiecujący młody człowiek - polski serial komediowy 14.20 Świat według Kiepskich (40): Rybny targ - polski serial komediowy 15.00 Pokemon (3) - serial anim. 15.30 Informacje 15.55 Z głową w chmurach (91) - serial obycz. 16.45 Wysoka fala (27) - serial 17.45 Fiorella (25) - serial obycz. 18.35 Kurier TV 18.55 Informacje 19.05 Zbuntowany Anioł (75) - telenowela 20.00 Graczykowie (24): Mecz - serial komed. 20.30 Miodowe lata (54): Koniec świata - serial komed. 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.25 Sahara - dramat wojenny, Australia 23.30 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 23.35 Informacje i biznes informacje 0.00 Polityczne graffiti 0.15 Różowa landrynka - magazyn erot. 0.45 Kurier TV 1.05 Ostatnie tchnienie - thriller, USA 2.40 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie 06.05 Porywy serca (Por tu amor) (21) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 1999, reż. Luis Eduardo Reyes, wyk. Gabriela Spanic, Gerardo Murguia, Margarita Magana, Saul Lisazo (50 min) (powt.) 06.55 Telesklep 07.15 Delfy (25) - serial animowany 07.35 Łebski Harry (78) - serial animowany 08.00 Inspektor Gadget (69) - serial animowany 08.30 Kleszcz (5) - serial animowany 09.00 Kłamstwo i miłość (La Mentira) (75) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk, wyk. Kate del Castillo, Guy Ecker, Karla Alvarez, Sergio Basanez (50 min) 09.50 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 10.45 Telesklep 11.30 Esmeralda (67) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk, wyk. Leticia Calderon, Fernando Colunga, Enrique Lizalde, Laura Zapata (45 min) 12.05 Angela (78) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 1998, reż. Roberto Gomez Fernandez/Salvador Sanchez, wyk. Angelica Rivera, Juan Soler, Ignacio Lopez Tarso, Jaqueline Andere (50 min) 13.20 Pepsi chart - program muzyczny 13.50 Delfy (24) - serial animowany 14.15 Łebski Harry (76) - serial animowany 14.30 Inspektor Gadget (68) - serial animowany 15.00 Kleszcz (5) - serial animowany 15.30 Alf (10) - serial komediowy, USA 1986-90, wyk. Max Wright, Anne Schedeen, Andrea Elson, Benij Gregory (30 min) 16.00 TVN Fakty 16.20 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 16.35 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.35 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 18.05 Porywy serca (Por tu amor) (22) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 1999, reż. Luis Eduardo Reyes, wyk. Gabriela Spanic, Gerardo Murguia, Margarita Magana, Saul Lisazo (50 min) 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Pogoda 19.35 Rich and Famous (1) - serial obyczajowy 20.30 Milionerzy - teleturniej 21.20 Jackie Chan - pierwsze uderzenie (Jackie Chan's First Strike) - film sensacyjny, Hongkong/USA 1996, reż. Stanley Tong, wyk. Jackie Chan, Bill Tung, Chen Chun Wu, Jackson Lou (100 min) 23.00 Noktowizjer - magazyn dla ludzi o mocnych nerwów 23.30 Sidła miłości (Body of Evidence) - film sensacyjny, USA 1992, reż. Uli Edel, wyk. Madonna, Willem Dafoe, Joe Mantegna, Anne Archer (93 min) 01.30 Hotel Exotica - film erotyczny, USA 1998, reż. Ellen Evans, wyk. Landon Hall, Dutch Flaherty, Ahmo Hight, William Henderson (105 min) 03.15 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 Magazyn muzyczny 07.00 Rozwód po amerykańsku (Divorce Court) (28) - serial, USA (powt.) 07.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.30 Piłka w grze (Shoot) (33) - serial animowany, Japonia (powt.) 09.00 Zwierzęta z zielonego lasu - serial animowany (30 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 09.30 Kosmokoty (Spacecats) (9) - serial animowany, USA 1991 (30 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 10.00 Cobra (12) - serial sensacyjny, USA, reż. Brad Turner, wyk. Michael Dudikoff, James Tolkan, Allison Hossack (55 min) (powt.) 11.00 Głowa rodziny (Family Guy) (10) - serial animowany, USA (30 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 11.30 Czułość i kłamstwa (69) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Mirosław Krawczyk, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (25 min) (powt.) 12.00 Rajska plaża (Paradise Beach) (229,230) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1993, reż. Andrew Friedman, wyk. Ingo Rademacher, Megan Connolly, Jon Bennett, Kimberley Joseph (50 min) 13.00 A kuku - program rozrywkowy 13.25 Program muzyczny 14.15 Rozwód po amerykańsku (Divorce Court) (29) - serial, USA 14.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 15.45 Garfield (Garfield & Friends) (7) - serial animowany, USA 1988-92, reż. John Walker/Steve Clark/John Sparey (30 min) 16.15 Zwierzęta z zielonego lasu - serial animowany (30 min) (dubbing) 16.45 Kosmokoty (Spacecats) (10) - serial animowany, USA 1991 (30 min) (dubbing) 17.15 Głowa rodziny Familly Guy (11) - serial animowany, USA (30 min) (dubbing) 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Crime Story (41) - serial kryminalny, USA 1986, wyk. Dennis Farina, Anthony Denison, Stephen Lang, Mark Hutter (50 min) 18.55 Żar tropików (Tropical Heat) (6) - serial przygodowy, USA 1991, wyk. Rob Stewart, Carolyn Dunn, Pedro Armendariz, John David Bland (55 min) 19.55 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 20.00 Posterunek Brooklyn (Brooklyn South) (6) - serial kryminalny, USA 1997-98, wyk. Jon Tenney, Michael DeLuise, James Sikking, Gary Basaraba (45 min) 20.50 Dziennik 21.05 Z archiwum X (The X-Files) (22,23) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Daniel Sackheim, wyk. David Duchovny, Gillial Anderson, Mitch Pileggi, Robert Patrick (55 min) 22.55 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 23.20 Cyberella (Cyberella: Forbidden Passions) - film erotyczny, USA 1996, reż. Jackie Garth, wyk. Debra Beatty, Marshall Hilliard, Rebecca Taylor, Landon Hall (87 min) 00.45 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 00.55 Program muzyczny 01.55 Zakończenie programu 06.00 Teledyski 06.15 Riverdale - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1997, wyk. Stewart Arnott, Tyrone Benskin, Chris Benson, Ashely Brown (45 min) (stereo) 07.00 Katalina i Sebastian (19) - telenowela, Meksyk 1999, wyk. Silvia Navarro, Sergio Basanez, Claudia Islals, Sergio Klainer (45 min) 07.45 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Woody Woodpecker, Dragon Ball - filmy animowane 08.50 Nie z tego świata - serial SF, USA 1987, wyk. Maureen Flannigan, Donna Pescow, Doug McClure, Joe Alaskey (25 min) 09.15 Zagubiony w czasie - serial fantastyczny, USA 1989, wyk. Scott Bakula, Dean Stockwell, Jennifer Runyon, Christian Van Dorn (45 min) 10.05 Słoneczny patrol - serial przygodowy, USA 1989, wyk. David Hasselhoff, Parker Stevenson, Shawn Weatherly, Billy Warlock (45 min) (stereo) 10.55 W obcym mieście - serial komediowy, USA 1986, wyk. Bronson Pinchot, Mar Linn-Baker, Melanie Wilson, Rebecca Arthur (25 min) 11.20 Cobra - oddział specjalny 3 - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1996, wyk. Erdogan Atalay, Johannes Brandrup, Uwe Buschken, Almut Eggert (45 min) 12.10 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 12.40 Teleshopping 13.10 Gra w przeboje - teleturniej muzyczny (stereo) 13.40 Katalina i Sebastian (20) - telenowela, Meksyk 1999, wyk. Silvia Navarro, Sergio Basanez, Claudia Islals, Sergio Klainer (45 min) 14.25 Maria Emilia (20) - telenowela, Meksyk 1999, wyk. Coraima Torres, Juan Soler, Ana Patricia Rojo, Ana Bertha Espin (45 min) 15.15 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Woody Woodpecker, Dragon Ball - filmy animowane 16.25 Nie z tego świata - serial SF, USA 1987, wyk. Maureen Flannigan, Donna Pescow, Doug McClure, Joe Alaskey (25 min) 16.50 Zagubiony w czasie - serial fantastyczny, USA 1989, wyk. Scott Bakula, Dean Stockwell, Jennifer Runyon, Christian Van Dorn (45 min) 17.40 Słoneczny patrol - serial przygodowy, USA 1989, wyk. David Hasselhoff, Parker Stevenson, Shawn Weatherly, Billy Warlock (45 min) (stereo) 18.30 Gra w przeboje - teleturniej muzyczny (stereo) 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 W obcym mieście - serial komediowy, USA 1986, wyk. Bronson Pinchot, Mar Linn-Baker, Melanie Wilson, Rebecca Arthur (25 min) 20.00 Klaun (Der Clown) - film sensacyjny, Niemcy 1996, reż. Herman John, wyk. Sven Martinek, Diana Frank, Volkmar Kleinert, Hanns Zischler (95 min) (stereo) 21.45 Serial dokumentalny 22.35 Misja specjalna (Deadly Takeover) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Rick Avery, wyk. Jeff Speakman, Ron Silver, Rochelle Swanson, Jack Adalist (90 min) 00.15 Seksplozja - magazyn tylko dla dorosłych 00.30 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 00.55 Klaun (Der Clown) - film sensacyjny, Niemcy 1996, reż. Herman John, wyk. Sven Martinek, Diana Frank, Volkmar Kleinert, Hanns Zischler (95 min) (stereo) (powt.) 02.30 Misja specjalna (Deadly Takeover) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Rick Avery, wyk. Jeff Speakman, Ron Silver, Rochelle Swanson, Jack Adalist (90 min) (powt.) 04.00 Teleshopping 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.45 Magazyn informacji turystycznej 8.05 Teledyski na życzenie 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Giełda 8.45 Wieści polonijne (powt.) 9.00 Do góry nogami - program dla dzieci 9.25 Pokój 107 - serial 10.00 Ptaki ptakom - dramat wojenny, Polska 11.25 IV Międzynarodowy Festiwal Polonijnych Zespołów Folklorystycznych - reportaż 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Biografie: Bartoszewski - film dok. 13.00 Złotopolscy - telenowela 13.25 Tygodnik wyborczy Jedynki 14.10 Polonijne Igrzyska Młodzieży Łomża 2000 14.40 Rozmowa dnia 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Studio sport: Tour de Pologne - 5 etap Szczawno Zdrój - Wałbrzych 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Cyberszkoła - magazyn 18.00 Hity satelity 18.15 Magazyn informacji turystycznej 18.35 Złotopolscy - telenowela 19.00 Przegląd Prasy Polonijnej 19.15 Dobranocka: Mały pingwin Pik-Pok (17) - serial anim. 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Teraz Polonia - magazyn 21.00 Ekstradycja 3 (1/10) - serial 22.00 MdM - program rozryw. 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport telegram 22.55 W parlamencie świata - reportaż 23.10 Porozmawiajmy - program public. 0.10 Szpital Dzieciątka Jezus (1) - telenowela dok. 0.35 Monitor Wiadomości 1.05 Przegląd Prasy Polonijnej 1.20 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok (17) - serial anim. 1.30 Wiadomości 2.00 Złotopolscy - telenowela 2.30 Teraz Polonia - magazyn 3.30 Ekstradycja 3 (1/10) - serial 4.25 MdM - program rozryw. 5.00 Panorama (powt.) 5.30 Polonijne Igrzyska Młodzieży Łomża 2000 6.00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 7.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy anim. 7.40 Minisport + - magazyn 7.45 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewiz. 7.50 Aktualności filmowe 8.00 (K) Kotopies - serial anim. 8.25 (K) Nietypowa pacyfikacja w Amazonii - film dok. 9.30 (K) Symfonia Serengeti - film dok. 10.50 (K) Kokon 2 - film SF, USA 12.45 (K) Annaluiza i Anton - film przygod., Niemcy 14.35 (K) Nocny pociąg - dramat obycz., W. Bryt. 16.05 (K) Mo' Better Blues - film obycz., USA 18.10 (K) Przyjaciele 6 - serial 18.35 (K) Gruby pies Mendoza - serial anim. 19.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy anim. 19.20 Nie przegap 19.25 Diabelski Młyn - filmy anim. 19.40 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewiz. 19.45 Minisport + - magazyn 19.50 Aktualności filmowe 20.00 (K) Joe Black - melodramat, USA 22.55 (K) Shadoki i Wielki Nic - film krótkometr. 23.00 (K) W pogoni za wolnością- film obycz., USA 0.45 (K) Frywolna Lola - film erot. 2.25 (K) Darkman - horror, USA 4.00 (K) Czwartek - film sensac., USA 5.25 (K) Lęk wysokości - komedia, USA left|thumb|80x80px 7.00 Beavis i Butthead - serial anim. 7.30 Brutalna rzeczywistość (5) - program dok. 8.00 Zdrówko - serial 8.30 Inny świat - serial 9.15 Ricki Lake - talk show 10.00 Życie szpitala - serial dok. 10.30 Nie umiem, nie będę gotować (19) 11.00 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia 11.45 Metamorfoza (19) 12.15 Bite Size - program rozryw. 12.30 Ellen (5) - serial 13.00. Cosby (6) - serial 13.30 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera 14.00 Ricki Lake - talk show 14.45 eXsektor: W naszym kręgu - serial 15.15 eXsektor: Byle do dzwonka- serial 15.45 eXsektor: Malibu (5) - serial 16.15 eXsektor: St Tropez - serial 17.00 Zwycięska drużyna - serial 17.30 Ricki Lake - talk show 18.15 Bite Size - program rozryw. 18.30 Wojny robotów - program rozryw. 19.00 Star Trek (51) - serial 20.00 Mistrzowie iluzji (5) 20.30 Dilbert (5) - serial anim. 21.00 Willa (6) - program rozryw. 22.00 Strefa komedii: Blokersi - serial anim. 22.30 Strefa komedii: Wieczny kawaler - serial 23.00 Bez ograniczeń - serial 23.30 Poker nocą (6) - program dok. 0.45 Beavis i Butthead - serial anim. 1.15 Zapasy na śmierć i życie - serial anim. 1.45 Zwycięska drużyna - serial 2.15 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia (5) - serial 2.45 Wesoła wojna - komedia, W. Bryt. 05.25 Top Shop 07.35 Sally - serial animowany 08.10 Top Shop 12.00 Namiętności - telenowela, Włochy 1992 12.50 Top Shop 18.00 Przysmaki życia - talk show 19.00 Namiętności - telenowela, Włochy 1992 19.45 Top Shop 21.20 Moje dzieci, moje życie - telenowela, Brazylia 22.25 Top Shop 22.55 Young Duke - serial 23.30 Top Shop 23.50 Playboy - magazyn erotyczny left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 Magazyn muzyczny 07.00 Rozwód po amerykańsku (Divorce Court) (28) - serial, USA (powt.) 07.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.30 Piłka w grze (Shoot) (33) - serial animowany, Japonia (powt.) 09.00 Zwierzęta z zielonego lasu - serial animowany (30 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 09.30 Kosmokoty (Spacecats) (9) - serial animowany, USA 1991 (30 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 10.00 Cobra (12) - serial sensacyjny, USA, reż. Brad Turner, wyk. Michael Dudikoff, James Tolkan, Allison Hossack (55 min) (powt.) 11.00 Głowa rodziny (Family Guy) (10) - serial animowany, USA (30 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 11.30 Czułość i kłamstwa (69) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Mirosław Krawczyk, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (25 min) (powt.) 12.00 Rajska plaża (Paradise Beach) (229,230) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1993, reż. Andrew Friedman, wyk. Ingo Rademacher, Megan Connolly, Jon Bennett, Kimberley Joseph (50 min) 13.00 A kuku - program rozrywkowy 13.25 Program muzyczny 14.15 Rozwód po amerykańsku (Divorce Court) (29) - serial, USA 14.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 15.45 Garfield (Garfield & Friends) (7) - serial animowany, USA 1988-92, reż. John Walker/Steve Clark/John Sparey (30 min) 16.15 Zwierzęta z zielonego lasu - serial animowany (30 min) (dubbing) 16.45 Kosmokoty (Spacecats) (10) - serial animowany, USA 1991 (30 min) (dubbing) 17.15 Głowa rodziny Familly Guy (11) - serial animowany, USA (30 min) (dubbing) 17.45 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 18.00 Crime Story (41) - serial kryminalny, USA 1986, wyk. Dennis Farina, Anthony Denison, Stephen Lang, Mark Hutter (50 min) 18.55 Żar tropików (Tropical Heat) (6) - serial przygodowy, USA 1991, wyk. Rob Stewart, Carolyn Dunn, Pedro Armendariz, John David Bland (55 min) 19.55 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 20.00 Posterunek Brooklyn (Brooklyn South) (6) - serial kryminalny, USA 1997-98, wyk. Jon Tenney, Michael DeLuise, James Sikking, Gary Basaraba (45 min) 20.50 Dziennik 21.05 Z archiwum X (The X-Files) (22,23) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Daniel Sackheim, wyk. David Duchovny, Gillial Anderson, Mitch Pileggi, Robert Patrick (55 min) 22.55 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 23.20 Cyberella (Cyberella: Forbidden Passions) - film erotyczny, USA 1996, reż. Jackie Garth, wyk. Debra Beatty, Marshall Hilliard, Rebecca Taylor, Landon Hall (87 min) 00.45 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 00.55 Program muzyczny 01.55 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 19.00 Tracks - magazyn muzyczny 19.45 Meteo - prognoza pogody 19.50 Arte Info - wiadomości 20.15 Reportaż: Okavango nie może umrzeć 20.45 Les vilains - film sensacyjny, Francja 1999, reż. Xavier Durringer, wyk. Florence Thomassin, Jean Miez, Roger Ibanez, Gerald Laroche (92 min) 22.15 Czacha dymi... - film dokumentalny, Niemcy 1998 23.45 Tron we krwi (Kumonosu-Jo) - dramat historyczny, Japonia 1957, reż. Akira Kurosawa, wyk. Toshiro Mifune, Isuzu Yamada, Takashi Shimura (111 min) 01.40 W otwarte karty - magazyn międzynarodowy 01.50 W poszukiwaniu sonaty Vinteuil - program muzyczny Animal Planet 07.00 (P) Archiwum krokodyli 08.00 (P) Zwierzęta braci Kratt: Pływając z rekinami 08.30 (P) Zwierzęta braci Kratt: Dzikie psy 09.00 (P) Nowe przygody Czarnego Księcia 10.00 (P) Opiekunowie 11.00 (P) W afrykańskiej dziczy: Busz 11.30 (P) W afrykańskiej dziczy: Pustynia 12.00 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera: Wymiana psa 12.30 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera: Historia pewnego byka 13.00 (P) Archiwum krokodyli 13.30 (P) Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Kolorado 14.00 (P) Kroniki zoo 15.00 (P) Na pomoc zwierzętom 15.30 (P) Zwierzęta braci Kratt: Mgobo z góry pawianów 16.00 (P) Hau! Pieskie życie 17.00 (P) Animal Planet prezentuje 17.30 (P) Archiwum krokodyli 18.00 (P) Na pomoc zwierzętom 18.30 (P) Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem Nowy Meksyk: 19.00 (P) Akwanauci 19.30 (P) Archiwum krokodyli 20.00 (P) Ciekawostki ze świata zwierząt 21.00 (P) Centrum dla dzikich zwierząt 22.00 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Walka z dziką przyrodą 23.00 (P) Lwy - droga do wolności (Część 1) 00.00 (P) Pogotowie dla zwierząt 01.00 Zakończenie programu BBC Prime 04.30 Odsłonięta Venus - program edukacyjny 05.00 Ucząc się języków - język niemiecki 05.30 English Time - Get the Meaning - program edukacyjny 05.50 Powrót na podłogę - magazyn 06.30 English Zone - język angielski 07.00 Superted - - program dla dzieci 07.10 Noddy w Zabawkolandii - program dla dzieci 07.20 Baw się razem z nami - program dla dzieci 07.40 Spryciarz - program dla dzieci 08.05 Zaryzykuj - program dla dzieci 08.30 Do gotowania... start - program kulinarny 09.00 Wyzwania mody - magazyn stylistyczny 09.25 Zmień to - magazyn stylistyczny 09.55 Zgadnij, co to jest - program rozrywkowy 10.30 Hity muzyki pop - program muzyczny 11.00 Pamiętnik dużego kota - film dokumentalny 12.00 English Zone - język angielski 12.30 Zmieniając pokoje - program stylistyczny 13.00 Do gotowania... start - magazyn kulinarny 13.30 Wyzwania mody - magazyn stylistyczny 14.00 Pytania o East End 14.30 East End - serial fabularny 15.00 The Naked Chef - serial 15.30 Zgadnij, co to jest - program rozrywkowy 16.00 Superted - program dla dzieci 16.10 Noddy w Zabawkolandii - program dla dzieci 16.20 Baw się razem z nami - program dla dzieci 16.40 Spryciarz - program dla dzieci 17.05 Zaryzykuj - program dla dzieci 17.30 Klasyczne hity muzyki pop - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Siły lądowe - serial 18.30 East End - rodzinny album 19.00 East End - serial fabularny 19.30 Wakacyjne niebo - serial 20.00 2.4 dzieci - serial obyczajowy 20.30 Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy 21.00 Between the Lines - serial obyczajowy 22.00 Harry Enfield i kumple - serial komediowy 22.30 Później z Jools Holland - program rozrywkowy 23.35 Kawałek Frya i Laurie - program rozrywkowy 00.05 Wiadomości nie o dziewiątej - program rozrywkowy 00.30 Szybki show - program rozrywkowy 01.00 Doktor Who: Logopolis 01.30 Powrót na szczyt - program edukacyjny 02.00 Mexico City - jakie miasto? - program edukacyjny 02.30 Różnice na ekranie - program edukacyjny 03.00 Robiąc dobrze - program edukacyjny 03.30 Forteca Anglia - program edukacyjny Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Gdańsk z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WOT z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Wizja Jeden z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Vigor z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Arte z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Prime z 2000 roku